extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ragusa
General Information Catholic|culture = Croatian (South Slavic)|tech_group = Eastern|government = Merchant Republic|capital = Ragusa (137)|rank = Duchy|tag = RAG|development = Start: 14}} is a Catholic Croatian merchant republic located in the East Adriatic area, Balkans region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Hundred Years War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on February 18, 1358, the republic borders Catholic countries ( north), Orthodox countries ( east) and the waters of the Straits of Otranto and Adriatic Sea (Eastern Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) southwest. will be occupied by Catholic Revolutionary a couple of times, first between May 26 to June 17, 1806 and then on July 12, 1806 to July 9, 1807 when it is annexed by . The cores last until December 1, 1918. See also: Venice, Croatia, Byzantium, Ottomans, France, Austria, Bosnia, Hungary Decisions Form Croatia * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Croatian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zágráb (131), Dalmácia (136), Ragusa (137), Varasd (152), Szlavónia (1767) and Lika (1826) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Zágráb (131) becomes the new Capital ** Country changes to ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gains a permanent claim on Area(s): Croatia and East Adriatic ** If the government is a republic then: *** Government type changes to Monarchy *** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform ** Can embrace Croatian Ideas and Traditions Form Yugoslavia * Requirement(s): ** Culture Group is South Slavic ** does not exist ** Is not: , or the ** Administrative Technology at least 76 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Srbija (141), Raška (1827), Crna Gora (138), Bosznia (140), Zágráb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmácia (136) and Olfeld (1828) * Effect(s): ** Randomly owned province in the South Slavic Culture Group: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Yugoslav Ideas and Traditions Ragusan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +10.0% Trade Power Abroad * Ambition: ** +15.0% Morale of Navies * Ideas: ** Ordo Marinaritiae: *** +0.50 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Center of Trade: *** +20.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Patronage: *** +1 Diplomats ** Ragusan Arsenal: *** +20.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Port Gruz: *** -5.0% Shipbuilding Time *** -5.0% Ship Costs ** Non Bene Pro Toto Libertas Venditur Auro: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Palace of the Rector: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Merchant Republics Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Croatian countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:The Hundred Years War